Matthew Luscombe
Bishop Matthew Henry Thornhill Luscombe (1776 - 24 August 1846) was an English poet and cleric.Alger, 289. Life Luscombe was the son of Samuel Luscombe, an Exeter physician. His mother was a collateral descendant of Sir James Thornhill. He was educated at Exeter grammar school and then entered Catharine Hall, Cambridge, where he earned a B.A. in 1798 and an M.A. in 1805. Luscombe held High Church principles. He was curate at Clewer, Windsor, and from 1806 to 1819 was master of the East India Company's school at Hertford, holding also the curacy of St. Andrew's in that town. Walter Farquhar Hook was one of his pupils at Hertford, and became an intimate friend. On 20 Jan. 1810 he received a second M.A., from the University of Oxford, joining Exeter College, and earning a B.C.L. on 1 February 1810 and a D.C.L. two days later. He married the daughter of Henry Harmood, commissioner of the navy, by whom he had a son (who predeceased him) and two daughters. In 1819 he moved to Caen, and subsequently to Paris. In 1824 Canning determined to appoint Luscombe embassy chaplain at Paris, and general superintendent at the same time of the scattered English congregations on the continent. But he soon afterwards assented to a proposal made originally by Luscombe's old pupil Hook, that the bishops of the Scottish Episcopal Church should consecrate Luscombe to a continental bishopric, and accordingly on 20 March 1825 Luscombe was consecrated at Stirling. In the same year he assumed the office of chaplain at Paris. This post he retained till his death, and in lieu of the room at the embassy or the French protestant Oratoire in which the services had been held, he erected in 1834, in great part at his own cost, a church in the Rue d'Aguesseau. He officiated at Thackeray's marriage in Paris in 1836. He was one of the founders in 1841 of the Christian Remembrancer. He died suddenly of heart disease at Lausanne, Switzerland, and was buried at La Sallaz cemetery. He left a bequest for divinity scholarships at Glenalmond College, Perthshire. Writing He published: 1. ‘Sermon on Adultery,’ Lond. 1801. 2. ‘Sermons from the French’ (translations), 1825. 3. ‘The Church of Rome compared with the Bible, the Fathers of the Church, and the Church of England,’ 1839. This was translated into French, in which language also a reply appeared in 1842 by A. Zeloni. 4. ‘Pleasures of Society,’ a poem (anonymous). Publications Poetry *''The Pleasures of Society: A poem. London: C. & J. Rivington, 1824. Non-fiction *''A Sermon on the Sin of Adultery. Windsor, UK: C. Knight, 1801?. *''A Discourse in Defence of the Country: Delivered in the parish church of Clewer''. London: J. Hatchard, 1803. *''The Church of Rome: Compared with the Bible, the fathers of the church, and the Church of England''. London: J. Nisbet, 1839. Litterae commendatoriae. 1842. *''A Pastoral Letter to the Clergy and People of his Spiritual Charge''. Paris: 1844. Translated *''Sermons from the French: Translated, abridged, and adapted to the English pulpit''. London: 1825. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Matthew Luscombe, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 10, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * Notes External links ;About * Luscombe, Michael Henry Thornhill